Sekai no ParareL! (TB)
by Asura.Kagamine1
Summary: Miku, Teto, dan Neru sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. saat liburan sekolah, mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu dan menghabis kan waktu liburan sekolah bersama! Tapi mereka bertemu 'orang' aneh yang ingin meminta pertolongan pada mereka,,,,... dan mereka pun mulai memasuki dunia lain yang berkebalikan dengan dunia kita atau bisa di sebut dengan 'Dunia Paralel'


PARALEL

.

.

Happy reading~

Di hari Satbu malam, di keramaian kota, tepatnya di dekat halte bus terlihat seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah, ia tengah menunggu bis lewat sambil mendengarkan music di handphone nya.  
'brrrrrrrmm' bis pun berhenti dan gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya.

-skip-

"fuuaaaaah… capeknya, Tadaima!" kata Miku sambil melepaskan sepatunya.  
"Okaeri nassai, Miku-neeChan!" jawab Mikuo dari kamarnya dan berlari ke arah Miku yg baru saja pulang.  
"nee..nee.. Miku-nee kok pulangnya sampai malam?" Tanya Mikuo sambil tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Miku sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah boneka kelinci/?.  
"Tehee… tadi Onee-chan habis ngerjain PR bareng teman one-chan, sudah malam… Kuo-kun tidur dulu ya.."

Minggu Pagi –

"Ohayou, Kuo-kun^^"Ucap Miku sambil menata beberapa makanan di atas meja makan.  
"ummng… Ohayou…" Mikuo yang baru saja bangun tidur langsung mencium aroma makanan yg lezat dan Mikuo langsung menuju asal dari aroma tersebut, ternyata itu berasal dari aroma masakan one-chan nya sendiri.  
"Miku-nee… kenapa masak banyak sekali, dan kelihatannya 'enak'…" Mikuo menekankan kata 'enak' karena… ya karena, dulu Mikuo pernah masuk ke R.S. karena memakan masakan one-channya sendiri dan itu sedikit membuatnya trauma… terus siapa yg memasak untuk sepasang kakak beradik ini jika kedua orang tua mereka sedang bekerja di luar kota? Jawabannya sangat mudah dan mungkin sedikit tidak masuk akal karena selama ini yg memasaknya adalah Mikuo sendiri, Hatsune Mikuo adalah seorang adik dari Hatsune Miku, Mikuo duduk di bangku kelas 2 SD memasak untuk kakaknya sendiri yg telah duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA, sungguh kakak yang tega kepada adiknya… Tapi itu hanya satu-satunya jalan supaya mereka dpt bertahan hidup dan tidak masuk ke R.S.

"Nanti teman one-chan mau main ke sini, makanya one-chan sudah siap2in semuanya, tehee.."  
"umm… apakah teman Miku-neeChan yang berambut Magenta yg diikat twintail itu?" Mikuo menaikkan boneka kelincinya sampai ke atas hidung mungilnya, Mikuo menunjukan ekspresi berharap semoga Onee-channya mengatakan 'ya'. Miku yang telah menyadarinya, dan karena tak kuat melihat puppy eyes no jutsu milik adiknya sendiri, akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah sambil nge-Blush… "y-ya…".

"Yokatta nee!"

ooOoo

"ini sudah… ini juga sudah… etto… ngg.… fuuuaaah! Semua sudah siap!" Gadis berambut Magenta dan diikat twintail —Kasane Teto namanya—  
sedang merapikan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa ke rumah temannya.  
'Drrt..Drrt' "eh? Ada e-mail masuk dari siapa ya? Kuharap itu dari Miku" kata Teto sambil mengambil Handphone nya.

_From : -  
To : Kasane Teto  
Subyect : datang!_

_Datanglah bersama temanmu  
di bawah pohon besar dekat taman jam -:-_

Teto sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang ia baca di e-mail misterius. Akhirnya Teto mengambil tas nya dan segera menaiki sepeda menuju ke rumah Miku secepat yg ia bisa.

_apa itu..?_

_apa itu barusan?_

_Aku sedang mimpi kan?_

_Ya! Kurasa aku memang sedang bermimpi!_

_Hahaha… haha… ha…_

_AKU PENASARAN E-MAIL MISTERIUS-_

_ITU DARI SIAPA!_

_Jangan-jangan itu dari orang jahat yang akan mengcuri semua roti-roti ku?_

_Kyaaaa! Akan ku laporkan ke polisi!_

Dan seperti yang anda lihat diatas, pikiran Teto saat ini sangat kacau sehingga ia tidak focus saat menaiki sepedah nya dan…

"BRAAK!"

Teto menabrak seseorang di depannya hingga ia terpental dari sepedahnya begitu pun dengan orang yang ia tabrak.

"…ittai na…" keluh Teto sambil berusaha untuk bangun, dan berlari kecil menuju orang yg ia tabrak dan tak lupa untuk minta maaf atas kecerobohannya.  
"aww…" rintih orang yang Teto tabrak.

"a-ano… Ma-maaf kan kecerobohannku… a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Teto mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang gadis berambut hijau dan memakai Kacamata di atas kepala nya… 'aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya… apa dia orang baru di kota ini, huh?'

Orang itu langsung menerima uluran tangan Teto lalu ia membungkuk kan badannya dan ia berlari tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Teto.  
"e-eh? Kenapa dia berlari? Apa aku membuatnya takut? …Okashi naa…"

Teto pun mengambil sepedahnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah Miku dengan extra hati-hati supaya tidak terjadi hal seperti tadi.

…Tok…Tok…Tok…  
"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" 'ternyata Teto sudah datang ya? Tumben dia cepat' batin Miku menebak kalau yang mengetok pintu nya itu adalah Teto temannya yang sejak kelas 1 SMP mereka berteman.

"Teto-Chan Okaeri—… eh?" Saat Miku membuka pintu rumahnya, ia tidak menemukan Teto di depan rumahnya melainkan sepucuk surat yang jatuh dari atas menuju ke tangannya. 'Apa ini…?' saat ini hanya ada 2 kalimat yang ada di kepala nya, Miku menatap surat itu dan mengabil kertasnya dan mulai membacanya…

_datang!_

_Datanglah bersama temanmu  
di bawah pohon besar dekat taman jam -:-_

MIku diam untuk beberapa menit, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarangan. Mikuo yang tak sengaja lewat melihat one-chan nya membuang sampah sembarangan, dan itu cukup membuat perapatan merah muncul di kepalanya.

"Miku-neeChan~ apa kau tau apa yang baru saja kau buat?~… nee?^^" Mikuo berjalan pelan menuju Onee-channya, Miku yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri karena aura kematian yang di buat oleh adik nya sendiri.

"Ha-tsu-ne-Mi-ku-ka-u-mem-bu-at-ku-sa-nga-t-ma-ra—…"

'kring…kring…'

"yo! Miku dan Mikuo-kun!" Teriak Teto dari luar pagar rumah Miku. Mikuo dan Mikuo terkejut, tapi Miku tak kalah terkejutnya, karena Miku merasa aura membunuh itu menghilang seketika berganti dengan aura yang sangat ceria bahkan bisa di lihat dari background nya sudah ada bunga-bunga bertebaran di balik tubuh Mikuo, Miku hanya berterima kasih kepada Teto karena telah menyelamatkannya TTvTT.

"hey, Miku Tadi aku bertemu orang aneh di jalan…" Kata Teto membuka sebuah topic pembicaraan, setelah di persilah kan masuk oleh Mikuo dan Miku.

"Sama! Tadi aku juga menemukan sebuah surat dan tidak ada alamat pengirimnya lho!" Jawab Miku dengan antusiasnya.

"mu-mungkinkah…" Teto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Te-teto… jangan membuat ku gugup dan penasaran!" Miku terlihat panik dengan gaya alay nya yang ia pelajari dari temannya(kurang kerjaan banget-_-).

"sepertinya aku mulai mengerti, hubungan antara gadis itu dan sepucuk surat yg kau dapat, mungkin dia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu sepeti-…" Teto mengentikan kalimatnya, reaksi Teto membuat Miku menelan ludahnya karena saking tegangnya. Teto pun melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi saat ingin melanjutkannya Teto dan Miku melihat pemandangan yang membuat mereka terkejut…

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa!"

"Ne… … …. …. …. Ne…. …. … ."

.

.

.

.

"NERU-CHAN!?"

TBC -


End file.
